biggreenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Gelestar
The Great Gelestar was a giant space station that floats around eating the planets that it deems to produce nothing of value. At some point, it absorbed the remnants of Cooler into it's master computer, giving him control of the Gedestar. Despite this, Cooler continues to refer to the Gedestar as it's own organism, suggesting the Gedestar itself is a living being, which is more powerful than Cooler and possesses greater reasoning and logic. However, this assumption would not be too far, considering his poor track record for consistency and logic. Creation and growth of The Great Gedestar! "A long time ago, among the debris of crashed satalites and rockets, amid the cemetary of wrecks and hulks a tiny electronic chip existed. But it was very special, one in a million. Somehow this tiny chip developed a concsiousness and slowly over centuaries it managed to duplicate itself, over and over, billions of times, and these chips absorbed spatial energy and grew until now they can devour entire planets!" ''- Cooler explains the Big Gedestars originis The Gedestar was a chip floating through space that grew up. Now it's purpose is to consume entire planets, just like every other microchip. The vengeful nature of the microchip led to an extremly powerful and compotent foe, which posessed the ability to consume stars, slaughter millions, create droid armies, as well as producing enhanced cybernetic clones of humanoid creatures that are far more powerful than their base form, it posessed state of the art scientific research technologies and facilities among its many complementary side options. The Big Gedestar was a truly formidible force, near unstoppable. It was truly close to being the only thing that could defeat Goku and company. But then it absorbed Cooler. Absorbing Cooler ''"After our fight, my brain fell into it's field of energy and now I AM bound... to the MASTER COMPUTER! I control the Great and Beloved GEDESTAR! THAT IS HOW I AM ABLE TO REGENERATE A NEW BODY OF ELECTRONIC CIRCUITS AND METAL!" - ''Cooler excitedly explains his absorption into the Great Gedestar After Cooler was defeated by Goku in Super Rivals, his brain, which survived been blasted into the sun, drifted through space, supposedly with half of a face still attatched to it. In a lapse of logic, the Big Gedestar, mistaking Cooler's brai for something worth examining, absorbed his brain. This lapse of logic supposedly resulted in Cooler's assimilation by the Gedestar, and ultimately becoming a part of the new supercomputer. Cooler was now in charge of a super powerful space station. He was immortal, capable of living forever, never aging never dying. He could build a powerbase and rebuild his families empire with great ease. He could become the ultimate ruler of the galaxy, and when Goku was old, he could destroy him with ease, or give up a petty rivalary which he basically started by pretending he didnt care that one space warrior got away from planet Vegeta's destruction and just forget Goku ever existed. Instead, he decided to go to Namek for no reason more than being peeved off that the Nameks possessed a planet. Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors! When Goku and friends visit the new yet no less unhappy planet Namek they find that the Big Gedestar is attatched to the planet. ''"It looks like an octopus hugging a rock" - Old Turtle provides apt commetary